Let Your Heart and Body Take Over
by ademonsangel-13
Summary: Arthur is harboring some feelings for his American student in the University. Will he act on them or continue to suffer? USUK mention of DenNor and lonely Prussia. Human names used, almost lemon. Yaoi.


Alfred looked over his glasses to the front of the class to the instructor. Professor Kirkland was lecturing on something about Shakespeare. He didn't know, it wasn't like he didn't understand it, he just couldn't concentrate.

"Alfred," Kirkland called, "Read the passage starting 'What light from yonder window breaks...'"

Alfred blinked and looked at the page. He took a breath and began reading.

Kirkland smiled as the teen finished the reading in such a clear voice. "Very good. I want everybody to memorize those lines and analyze them for next week."

The students all got up and began to leave. Alfred took his time putting his books back into his bag. He occasionally looked up at the professor. The teen stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. He stopped when Kirkland looked at him.

"Hey, you did a good job on the reading," Kirkland said.

"Thanks." Alfred smiled brightly. He walked out of the room and let out a sigh to calm down his heart. _'Damnit, Alfred. Why does he make you like this?'_ He ran his hand through his hair as he walked, thinking.

***USUK***

"Hey! Arthur!" an albino man called when he entered the office, "Mathias and I are going out drinking tonight! Wanna come along?"

Arthur Kirkland looked up from his laptop at the albino man. "No thanks, Gilbert...The last time I got wasted with you two I called up Francis and somehow arranged a date with the man. It won't happen again."

Gilbert pouted at him. "Come ooooon! We haven't gone out in forever!"

"I can't," Arthur muttered, "I have to finish grading these essays for next week." He glared up at Gilbert when the man sat on his desk. "I beg your pardon...but you are on my desk."

"I know that, but you don't know that you need a day to have fun."

Arthur crossed his arms. "I'm fine with reading at home, drinking my tea, by the fire."

Both men looked at the door when they heard a knock. Arthur froze when he saw Alfred standing there. "Um...I'm sorry to intrude, but may I speak to you, Professor Kirkland."

Gilbert hopped off the desk when he noticed the teen was looking at him oddly. "I will see you later, Professor." He left the room, smiling at the American teen.

Alfred smiled back, then entered the room. He adjusted his bag-strap on his shoulder and stood in front of Arthur's desk. He felt his heart begin to beat harder again and he steadied it with a few controlled breaths. "Professor...I'm having some trouble with the analyzing of the passage you assigned us."

"Oh?" Arthur said as he got up and walked to the other side of the desk. Alfred tensed when the shorter man stood beside him, looking at the Literature notebook he had open with only a few notes. "Hm...let's see. Well..." As he talked, Alfred couldn't help but internally panic at how close Arthur was. He wanted so much just touch his hair softly. _'What the hell has come over me? I'm a student and he's a professor...it can't work out...'_

***USUK***

Arthur closed another folder and set it on the 'graded' pile and picked up another folder. He hesitated when the name on it read 'Alfred F. Jones'. He smiled. "I wonder how he did." He opened the folder, starting to read his paper.

After he read the paper, he set it down with a smile. "He's improved his writing greatly." He read a few passages again, blinking a bit as he read deeper into it. He reread a few lines. "To feel his hands...Such an impassable feat...Green eyes...I want to drown..." His eyes widened. "No...that's not possible."

He left his study and went to make himself some tea. He sat in his reading chair quietly, not grabbing a book. He just watched the fire quietly, sipping at his tea slowly. Now his mind was turning in the passage he read. Was it possible that his student had feelings for him?

He shook his head. No...he shouldn't get his hopes up for something so wrong in his profession. He knew that having a relationship with a student would get him to lose his job. If there was something along those lines, Arthur would have to decline for fear of destroying innocence and decency.

The phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yo!" a loud voice called, "Arthur! Gil and I are hitting the town! Wanna join?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I won't get drunk if I go with you, Mathias. But I do need to hang out with a few friends." He wanted to let loose for a single night. It was Friday and he had nothing planned.

"Really?" Mathias laughed, "Dude, we'll come get you in an hour! Dress like you're ready to have fun. I mean it! Wear the punk clothes Gil and I got ya!"

"You mean 'Wear the punk clothes Gil and I got for you'..." he corrected, "And no, I won't."

"Please!" Mathias pleaded, "They'll look good on you! And you might hook up whether or not you get drunk."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'll wear them, but not for the purpose to 'hook up'."

"Awesome! See you in an hour!" He hung up without saying bye.

He sighed as he got up and walked to his room. He opened his closet and pulled out the outfit that his friends gave him. It was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck tee-shirt, a black vest, and a pair of black converse sneakers. He stared at the clothes for a long moment, deciding between those and his normal weekend outing clothes which were slacks, an argyle sweater, and his nicer shoes. He bit his lip and put the punk clothes on the bed. He stripped out of his other clothes and put on the new outfit, pulling tags off.

He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. Somehow, he thought he looked pretty damn good in this outfit. He tried to use a comb on his hair, not making any progress on the mess. "Whatever..." he muttered as he tossed the comb aside and left the room.

When he got downstairs, he saw Mathias and Gilbert just outside in Gilbert's car. Arthur grabbed his keys and turned out all the lights, then locked the door on his way out.

There was a long whistle followed by a Danish curse word. "Looking good, sexy!" Mathias called.

"If Lukas heard that he would kick your arse," Arthur said as he walked to the car.

"Wait!" Gilbert called, jumping out. He crossed his arms, letting his eyes go up and down the man's body. "Something's missing."

"Bloody hell!" Arthur grumbled, "What is it?"

"This!" Mathias cried out holding up a dark blue scarf.

"Ah! There it is!" He grabbed the scarf out of the Dane's hand and wrapped it around Arthur's neck stylishly. "There! Now you are perfect!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Can we just get going please?"

***USUK***

Arthur watched his two drunken friends dancing on the dance floor amused. He chuckled every time one of them got hit for trying to flirt. He didn't do much dancing to begin with unless he was really drunk, which almost never happened. He took a sip of his soda when he saw somebody sit beside him. He looked and he froze. There sat Alfred. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with some sort of band logo on it, black skinny jeans, and sneakers. He quickly looked back away, turning his body around.

"Professor...?"

_'Damn...I've been caught...'_ He turned around. "Yes...? Oh...Alfred...How odd we run into each other here." He wanted to kick himself hard and run back home to the sanctuary of his books. Unfortunately, he had to drive the drunk wankers around to keep them from ruining Mathias's car.

Alfred smiled happily with a chuckle. "Well, it's not everyday I find my Literature professor at a dance club. You here alone?"

Arthur shook his head and pointed to his two friends. "With them. They dragged me out to party. I will do no such vulgar activities, but somebody has to drag their arses back home."

"Somebody has to be the mature one," Alfred laughed, "And who to do it better than you."

"Are you implying that I'm the stick in the mud?" Arthur asked, feeling himself get a little out of himself.

Alfred laughed, "You are the one who throws chalk at us if we even look like we are dozing off in class."

"Well, that's what happens in my class," Arthur muttered, taking another drink of his soda, "You pay to learn, not sleep. If you don't like it, leave the class."

"Whoa there, easy. I didn't say I didn't like your teaching methods. I'm quite enjoying your class." He smiled and ordered a drink. "You want one?"

"I don't drink anymore..."

"Just one...that's all I'm asking."

"No..." He heard a shout and looked back to the dance floor, finding that Gilbert and Mathias had broken out into a battle. "Oh bloody hell!" He got up and ran to his two friends. He grabbed Gilbert's arm and pulled him back, then noticed that Alfred had gotten up and was pulling Mathias down.

"Stop fighting you two!" Arthur shouted over the booming music, "You don't want to get thrown out do you?" He pointed at Gilbert. "Your brother will put you through harsh training!" He pointed at Mathias. "And you know that Christian will kill you one way or another!"

Both drunken men blinked at the yelling Brit. "Artie..." Gilbert whined.

"Bloody what?" the Brit yelled over the music.

"You need to get laid..." he said, drawing out the 'a' in 'laid'.

Arthur's skin turned bright red before he kicked the German in the nads, causing the albino to cry out in pain and fall to his knees, cupping his injury. "You shut your mouth!" he yelled. He glared at the now sobered up Dane. "We're leaving!" He turned on his heels and left the building to get the car.

Alfred blinked in surprise at the reaction he just saw. He helped the whimpering German off the ground and was led outside by Mathias. He saw the Brit sitting in the car, rubbing his temples in irritation like he did during his lectures when students were pissing him off. Mathias took Gilbert out of Alfred's hands and pushed him into the back seat. "See you later, kid," the Dane said as he got into the car and the Briton drove off.

***USUK***

"Alfred," Arthur called, "May I have a word with you?"

The teen looked over at his professor at the end of their class. "Sure thing!" he said with a smile. With only a few steps, he was at the shorter man's side. "I still can't get over how much taller I am from you."

"Be careful of what you say around me," Arthur said, "You may regret it."

Alfred laughed lightly as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "So, what's up?"

Arthur looked up at his much taller student. "Over the weekend...When you saw me..."

"Ah!" Alfred gasped, "Gotcha! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." When he saw the instructor's surprised expression. "What? Everybody has a secret that doesn't need to be let out."

"And I suppose you have one as well if you know such a thing..."

Alfred put his finger to his lips as he started walking toward the door. "Like I said...everybody has a secret that doesn't need to be let out..."

***USUK***

"A secret..." Arthur muttered to himself softly as he looked over writings in his office. He couldn't concentrate at all. He was reading the same line from Alfred's writing assignment for the past five minutes.

_'When this life has expired and I move on toward the next life. My secret shall stay with me...a secret so deep that even you can never imagine. No one shall know my secret...that contains you in it.'_

Arthur sighed, laying his head down on his arms over the desk. "Damn that prat..." There was a knock at his door and he sat up. "Yes? Come in."

The door opened and entered his good friend Lukas. The man was slightly shorter than him with platinum blond hair and a strange detached curl just floating beside his head. His violet eyes were bright, but held no expression, such as his usual personality. It wasn't that he didn't have feelings and emotions, he was just really good at hiding them, thus causing chaos whenever he says something that should be emotional but is dull as always. It was amusing whenever Lukas and Mathias would be together and it was clear that Lukas was enjoying himself...at least clear to Lukas and Arthur. It would drive Mathias crazy to make a fool of himself.

Arthur smiled at the man. "Hello, Lukas, it's been a while."

Lukas nodded, not smiling but it was clear he was glad to see his friend. "It has been a while. Where have you been lately other than here?" He leaned against the wall behind Arthur, not wanting to take a seat just yet. "Mathias told me of your...how should I phrase it?...burst of anger?"

"Of course he would tell you that...he tells you everything." The Brit sighed after a moment of silence. "Your boyfriend and Gilbert got into a random fight at a bar they drug me to over the weekend. I had to break it up the best way I could. So I snapped." He shrugged. "Mathias sobered up quickly."

"That's because he knows what happens when he doesn't listen when I'm angry at his drunken ass," Lukas said his normal tone of voice. He propped himself up on the desk, being the only person who was allowed to sit on Arthur's desk. "And being that you and I can perform magic, he's deathly afraid of you almost as much as he's afraid of me."

"And yet," Arthur sighed, "he loves you still."

Lukas shrugged, then looked at his friend, seeing how his shoulders were slumping, dark circles under his eyes, his green eyes distraught. "You look terrible, what has been bothering you?"

The Brit sighed, looking up at the Nord. "I can't talk about it...my job would be on the line for this..." He picked up his red pen and began reading again...getting stuck on the same line. He cursed and threw the pen across the room.

"Is it possible that you are in love?" he asked blatantly.

Arthur looked at him in shock. "How did you know!"

Lukas chuckled, a rare smirk playing his lips. "You are easy to read. And judging from what you said about your job on the line...it's a student...right?"

He blinked at Lukas, unable to speak at how his friend read him in just minutes after entering the office. He didn't feel any magic on him so it was obvious Lukas didn't pick his brain. "Am I really that easy to read right now?"

Lukas nodded, resting his chin on his hand as he leaned forward on the desk. "Now, tell your good friend what's bothering you and maybe I can help you."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak when the door opened and there stood the source of his problems. "Good morning, Professor Kirkland!" Alfred said happily, a bright smile on his face. He noticed Arthur's guest sit up and look over his shoulder almost lazily, those violet eyes seeming to suck his soul in. Alfred felt a shiver run down his back and tore his eyes away from the man to meet Arthur's green eyes, feeling better instantly.

Lukas looked at Arthur, seeing the troubled feelings in his eyes and he let another rare smile out. He slid off the desk, patting the man's shoulder and leaned down to his ear. "Just let your heart and body take over. Shut your mind down. Let your magic work on you for once." He stood up and walked out of the room without saying another word.

Alfred looked confused when the door was closed quietly, he glanced over at Arthur with that same look. "Who was that?"

"A friend of mine," Arthur said quietly, looking up at him, "What do you want? It's really early."

"I have an early class and he canceled so I figured I'm come and ask something about our final."

"The final? Oh...what about it?" He watched Alfred walk around to his side of the desk, pulling out a notebook and started asking questions about the study guide. He tried hard to resist the closeness that was occurring between them. He felt on fire, needing to touch him and feel his skin.

Alfred was feeling the same, almost losing himself whenever Arthur would reach over his shoulder to point something out in his notebook. The accidental brush drove the American insane, making him want to kiss Arthur and love his body like in his dreams. He glanced over at his instructor to admire him. He wanted so much to run his fingers through Arthur's blonde hair, cupping his face as he would kiss those soft lips that he knew would spit out curses at him for even doing such a thing.

"Now, this may be an essay question," Arthur said, circling a question on the study guide with his pinky, "Make sure you write a response to study off of so you know how to..." He froze when Alfred put two fingers under his chin and lifted to look at him. Arthur looked at those bright blue eyes, seeing something he couldn't describe in them. "A-Alfred?" he gasped, "Wh-what are you doing?"

The young man didn't answer, gazing at him for a silent moment before dipping down, claiming his lips in a soft kiss. He felt the older man tense in his hold before getting pushed away carefully. He looked at Arthur, who was blushing madly and expressing shock. "Sorry..." he muttered.

"This is...against the rules..." Arthur gasped, trying to stifle his racing heart. His body felt tingly all over from just a small soft kiss. Glancing at Alfred, he saw the taller man had looked away shamefully. "If anybody was to hear of this...you would be transferred and I would lose my job..."

"I know," Alfred sighed, looking over at him, that same emotion in his eyes, only stronger, "I had to make sure that I wasn't dreaming what I feel for you."

"Feel?"

"I love you, Arthur," he said, grabbing and pulling his hand to bring him close to him again. He claimed his lips in a more heated, but still soft, kiss. Arthur tensed slightly again, his hands shaking on the American's chest. Alfred broke the kiss gently. "I love you..."

Arthur gasped, his eyes widening. All he could think of was what his friend said: 'Let your heart and body take over.' His mind went out the window as he surprised his student with a deeper kiss, his fingers wrapping and clutching the front of his jacket to pull him closer. The kiss started slow and soft, lips pressing together with slight hesitation. Alfred slowly let his hand cup the back of the Brit's neck, deepening the kiss.

The next thing Arthur knew, he was sitting on his desk, legs wrapped around Alfred's waist. Their kisses were heated, almost bruising. A soft moan escaped Arthur's throat, finally becoming aware of his shirt being unbuttoned slowly. He gasped, breaking the kiss when Alfred's hands finally touched his skin. A shiver ran across his body.

"Am I moving too fast?" Alfred whispered, lowering his head to Arthur's neck, pressing a soft kiss to his skin.

Arthur closed his eyes. "N-no," he breathed, shivering at his touch. He let his shirt fall off his shoulders, his skin feeling tingly from all the touches and little kisses. It was driving him crazy.

Alfred smiled into Arthur's neck, nipping at his skin lightly and was rewarded with a soft moan. He let his hands slide down his chest, noting how the Brit arched closer to him with a sigh. His hands finally reached the waist of his pants, lightly grasping at the belt loops with his index fingers before he went to unbuttoning them. The American claimed his lips deeply, moaning softly. When he broke away, he whispered, "I love you."

***USUK***

"Yo, Iggy!" Gilbert called out to him from the hall. "It's been two weeks! Wanna go out with Mattie and me to drink tonight?"

Arthur looked over at the German before grinning. "Naw, I have plans. I'm sure Mathias would tell you the same." He turned and walked down the hall, smiling happily when he saw Alfred standing outside in the courtyard, reading a book. He strode over to him and sat beside him on the bench. "Good afternoon, Alfred."

Alfred looked over at him with a bright smile. "Haven't seen you all day! I missed you. So, are we still on for our date at your place tonight?"

He couldn't help but smile. He took Lukas's advice and let his own heart take over. And ever since then, he's never been happier since. "Of course. Cuddling by the fire and reading Shakespeare."

"Then," he whispered, leaning close, "after we are finished, I make love to you."

Yep, Arthur couldn't be any happier where he was.

***USUK***

_Finally! I managed to write something! I started this in September for my friend :iconSukio-chan: on DA and I finally finished it just in time for the writing trade-off that's due in less than two hours!_

_I used the human names:_

_Alfred: America_

_Arthur: England_

_Gilbert: Prussia_

_Mathias: Denmark_

_Lukas: Norway_

_The two friendship trios I use are the Magial Circle (England/Norway/Romania) **I didn't have Romania in this fic. And the Fail Brothers Trio (England/Prussia/Denmark). My personal name for the Magical Circle is the Magical Triad and I call the Fail Brothers Trio the 'Drinking Buddies' group._

_I hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
